


check, please

by thalassashells



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, first date...like...planning?, this is just for fun lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: “Let me buy you dinner, then! A celebration of your duty! Just you, me, and-”“No.”
Relationships: Sheena Fujibayashi/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	check, please

**Author's Note:**

> hey baby wanna act like friends

“You really send every scrap to them, don’t you?” Says a voice from behind her.

Sheena had just requested that her weekly payment from Sybak be forwarded to a precise location via courier – another toll out of the total gald, but necessary if she wanted the money to reach Mizuho. It wasn’t as though they had an address box. 

“I do.” She glares over her shoulder, “It’s my duty.”

He laughs, sharp and obnoxious, and she does not bother to be wounded. He laughs at everything, like another response would tip an invisible balance he’s keeping. She watches the balance with a calculating eye, wondering when it’s going to tip. It’s a passive curiosity, as is her interest in anything beyond the box she’s built for herself, skating across her like wind on smooth stone. 

But she watches him.

“Let me buy you dinner, then! A celebration of your duty! Just you, me, and-”

“No.”

He makes a strangled sound, faux outrage, and sidles up closer to her, “No, she says! Come on, you’ve gotta be tired of eating...whatever it is they make you eat here!”

He throws an arm around her shoulder and she chokes back a noise of surprise. It’s not the first time he’s touched her so casually, but it always throws her off balance. He’s warmer than she expects, and he smells strongly of floral perfume that makes her sneeze if she lingers too long, no matter how enticed she finds herself by the honeysuckle on his neck.

“The food here is fine, and I’m not gonna end up in debt to you.” Sheena picks up his hand from her shoulder and drops it carelessly back to his side, where he lets it swing and smack him in the leg like it’s dead weight.

“Honey, I don’t need _you_ to pay _me_.” Zelos punctuates by splaying his hand across his chest, fluttering his eyelashes, “Don’t forget who’s got your back.”

She rolls her eyes, “Can’t we just eat at your house?” 

“My house?” He says as though he didn’t hear her.

“Yeah. Why not your place?” She crosses her arms. 

“It’s just,” He delicately schools his expression into something less surprised, more passingly obnoxious, “kind of intimate to take you home, don’t you think?” 

She groans, defeated, and starts making her way to the door.

“Hey, hey, hey, hold on!” Zelos chirps, waves his arms, trots up to stop her.

“What?!” Sheena asks, even as she tries to maneuver around him. 

“My place is good. Sebastian will cook!” He says, a layer dropped from his voice as he desperately tries to regain his ground.

Sheena relinquishes her firm march towards the exit. Well, she’ll be damned, he actually gave up. 

“...You mean it?” She says, checking twice.

“Come on! You heard me!” He throws his hands up for emphasis.

She can’t help but crack a smile, “Sorry, can you say it again?” 

“Sheena!”

She laughs, something infrequent and strange in her throat. She nods, and they make their first plans.


End file.
